Falling For You
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: Ally Dawson thought it was yet another wasted summer spent with her rival, Austin Moon, but everything takes a turn when her best friend starts dating him, because at the same time, Ally starts falling hard for him. But will she come to terms with her true feelings or let Austin go once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:Ally Dawson thought it was yet another wasted summer spent with her rival, Austin Moon, but everything takes a turn when her best friend started dating him because at the same time, Ally started falling hard for him. But will she come to terms with her true feelings and betray her friendship or will she let Austin go once and for all? *love triangle* Rated T for sexual themes/language. _**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Warning(s): Has sexual themes/profanity_**

**_A/N: I had this idea in my head and I just had to write it down, so tell me what you think in a review! Without further adieu... presenting Falling For You!_**

* * *

*/* Chapter One*/*

* * *

"We're here!" my best friend Cassidy Chandler shrilled shaking my arm excitedly. I sighed, it was going to be the same as every other year, Austin Monica Moon was going to ruin my life once again. It was almost like a tradition really, every single year my parent's rented a cottage near Rushmore Falls and the Moon's cabin as a way of "celebrating my end of the summer birthday" but really it was just another way for them to torture me.

Austin and I went back all the way to when we were young, we were the same age except he was born exactly one week before my birthday. Fantastic, right?

He hated me and I hated him, it was just the way everything flowed. Year earlier, I'd tried to make Austin my "friend" for my parent's sake but instead I'd ended up with a jar of worms on me. From that day on I hated Austin Moon with all my heart.

"This is going to be a great year, summer, Cassidy, just wait until you meet Austin. I'm sure the three of you are going to have a blast together," My mother gushed. Great, only three minutes we've been here and she's gushing over him. Oh yeah, did I mention my mom and dad adored Austin? When I was little Austin had locked me in the closet and they had been too busy bickering about how well-behaved and lovely he was to even notice their own daughter locked in a closet by him. Up to this point it would be safe to say I slept with a night-light on. I have the one and only Austin Moon to thank for that.

"Why don't we go pay the Moon's a visit today?" Mom was asking my dad.

Dad frowned. "Don't you think we should get settled in first? It's almost lunchtime and we do have the whole summer, remember?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose," Mom replied, but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Who's Austin?" Cassidy asked me under her breath. I was glad Mom hadn't heard her.

But before I could reply Mom jumped in, "Austin's, one of Ally's good friend's. Such a lovely boy, I wish Ally could be more like him." I slammed my head on my forehead in frustration. One more word about Austin and I was going to do something drastic!

"Penny!" Dad exclaimed. At least someone knew how I felt.

"What? I was just putting a suggestion out there," Mom replied innocently while Cassidy gave me a -you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do-missy expression.

"Let's just get settled in, shall we?" Dad said already opening his car door.

"I call the first bed," Cassidy yelled dropping her suitcase to the ground and plopping on the first bed in sight. The room was nothing much, it composed of two twin sized beds, a roller top desk next to my bed, a chest and a closet.

I ignored Cassidy and rolled my suitcase into the room pulling it on the bed. I immediately started packing away clothes into the first half of the draws in the chest, I decided that I could hang the rest considering that I didn't bring a huge set of clothes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cassidy exclaimed examining a ratty pair of sweats that had fallen on the ground next to her bed.

I tried to snatch it away from her but Cassidy rolled off of the bed landing on her feet. "You brought these things to vacation with you?" she asked in disbelief, "please tell me your whole wardrobe isn't screwed."

Ouch. Why had that hurt so much? Maybe, because my whole wardrobe was like that. I'd mostly brought panties and bras, a couple pairs of jeans, one or two long-sleeved shirts, dozens off sweatshirts, sweatpants, some short sleeves and maybe two old summer dresses that I never was going to wear.

"Ally!" she shrieked in horror.

"So what? It's just a pair of sweatpants," I pointed out modestly.

Cassidy's eyes widened, "You call these things sweatpants? I call this garbage."

Before I realized what she was doing Cassidy raced out of the room with me chasing after her. She disappeared into the living room but just before I could catch her Mom called my name.

"Ally, I need you to help me bring these suitcases into the closet!" she instructed me. Huffing in disappointment, I turned around going to my parent's room. There was nothing I could do to save my pants. I made a mental note to ruin one of Cassidy's tops in the future.

Twenty minutes later, all the suitcases were tightly packed into the closet (thanks to some help from dad) and after eating a quick-lunch of ham and cheese I stalked away to find Cassidy in our room listening to music unpacking her clothes.

As I anticipated, most of her attire were booty-tight short pants, spaghetti strap tops, cardigans and way to short dresses and I made out the rest them as bikinis. She had brought a good five with her. Cassidy and I were night and day compared to each other, but after all opposites did attract.

She seemed startled to see me, yanking out an earbud she asked, "Where have you been?"

"Out stuffing suitcases into a closet," I answered a bit-too roughly.

"So," she began, twirling a lock of hair, "tell me about this Austin Moon guy."

Seriously, in all seriousness, she was asking about that jerk? Thinking about him made me want to stifle him. Did Cass really need to bring him up?

"He's nobody you need to concern yourself with," I replied indifferently.

"More details please, hey, you owe me!" her face suddenly lit up.

"In your dreams!" I paused, "you were the one who threw away my sweatpants!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I didn't throw away your whole wardrobe, you'd be walking around butt-naked. And anyways, let's face it, they were old and hideous and smelly!"

Smelly? Were my sweats smelly? Gosh, I hoped not. Mental note: febreeze all clothes.

"Details, Ally!" she snapped.

"Fine!" I scowled, "Austin's the Moon's son, they are family friends, and we're total enemies, Cass, so don't even go down that road..."

"That's all?" Cassidy asked disappointedly.

"Yes, that's all I'm going to tell you!"

But still, question after question came.

"Is he hot? How old is he? What does his parents do? Does he have any hot friends? Where does he live? What's his eye color?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Enough, Cassidy! God, you're going to make my eardrums bleed!" I shouted in annoyance.

Cassidy immediately shut up but didn't stop staring at me with questionable eyes. Please, don't fall for Austin, Cass, I thought to myself shakily.

It was around sundown when Mom announced that we were going to visit the Moon's who had invited us over for dinner. Cassidy squealed with excitement (only because she was going to meet the boy of my nightmares.)

"Ugh! Where did I put that top?" Cassidy yelled in frustration as she double-checked the heap of clothes on her bed. I finished tying the laces of my battered converse and glanced at her.

Unlike Mom, Dad and Cassidy I had chosen to wear a Mickey Mouse top, with sweat pants and battered converse. Little did Cassidy know, Mom and Dad were going to walk to the Moon's cottage which was about a good mile away, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that.

"Yes!" Cassidy cried gleefully picking up a ruffled black top, she added it to the skinny jeans and black heels she'd fished out of the closet.

"So," she said, turning to me holding up the top and the jeans, "what do you think? Superb or superb?" She was way too over-confident.

"Superb," I replied out of boredom.

She smiled in appreciation and took off her top and pants, I turned away. Even though I'd seen her naked before it seemed wrong to watch her change.

"How do I look?" she asked turning around, she surprisingly changed fast. She really did look amazing with her hourglass shape.

"Great," I said smiling.

She slipped on her shoes and we went to go meet my parents who were on the couch talking about some random subject. Once they saw Cassidy, Mom's mouth fell.

"Cassidy, darling, you look amazing!" Mom smiled appreciatively.

One glance at me and Mom's face flattened, "Ally, what are you _wearing_?"

"Well, _Mom_, it's called a tee-shirt and sweatpants and converse, do I really need to go through the whole lesson because I think your smart enough to figure it out." I retorted eye-stalking her for a reaction. She ultimately gave up and focused her attention on Cassidy and Dad. Two minutes later we were out the house taking the path down to the Moon's cottage. I was dreading every second of it.

*/*

Once we reached the Moon's cabin, I wanted to dig up a whole and crawl right under it. Two familiar people sat on deck chairs bickering about something. I recognized them to be Mr. and Mrs. Moon, (aka. Mike and Mimi) but I never dared to call them that. The instant we came into sight their faces lit up and they sent us warm smiles.

Instantly, Cassidy stopped muttering about how her heels hurt and put on a faux smile. Mr. and Mrs. Moon climbed down from the deck and gave my parents warm greetings and hugs before acknowledging Cassidy or my existence.

"Ally, how nice to see you and you must be the lovely Cassidy I've heard about!" Mrs. Moon squeezed us both into tight hugs, and Mr. Moon just gave us both a curt nod.

"Where is Austin?" Mom asked as we entered the cottage. The interior was identical to ours except for the extra bathroom and bedroom it included. I recalled Mom saying how Mr. and Mrs. Moon and Austin had came here nearly two weeks ago.

"He's in his room talking to a friend from home, poor boy," Mrs. Moon said, and then she caught sight of me looking uncomfortable, "Ally, why don't you go get him? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" My heart skipped a beat, plan b was definitely out of the question. She was sending me to see Austin?

_Someone please help me! _

I turned to Cassidy for help but Mrs. Moon followed my gaze and pulled Cassidy away saying something about getting to know her better. I knew I didn't have a choice, the only thing I could do was go and fetch Austin. I took a deep breath and began to go up the stairs praying for some miracle to happen so I didn't have to see him.

"Please be dead, please be dead," I muttered to myself over and over as I neared his door. I could hear faint laughter coming from downstairs. In one swift motion I opened Austin's door expecting the worst.

But instead a boy with light blue eyes and sun-bleached hair met my gaze.

_And hell, he was drop-dead gorgeous.  
_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Thank you all for reading! Please review, favorite and follow it would mean the world to me!**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Amie**_


	2. Chapter 2

*/*Chapter Two*/*

I looked away shyly, scolding myself for even thinking about how hot he was. He was Austin Moon, a _shirtless_ conceited jerk. Austin said a quick goodbye to someone and turned to face me a smirk forming on his lips, _gosh, his lips looked so kissable and his six-pack was a total turn out ... ALLY, snap out of it! _

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Austin said sourly.

Yes, of course, it was still the same, Austin was a jerk and that thought highly of himself and I was still the nerdy Ally Dawson, doomed to spend an inevitable summer with him. I knew Mom and Dad would never let me sit around the house doing nothing, and maybe that was part of the reason they dragged Cassidy along, instead of letting her stay in her parent's mansion and hook up with various boys over the summer. (I was the one who always had to hand her the tissues.) Her parents were in Italy lounging away, gorging investing money in lavish hotels.

"Same goes to you, Moon," I spat back trying hard to look like I wasn't melting inside.

"Admiring the view?" he asked slyly.

_Shit! _I realized I was looking straight at him, actually more at his _body_. If he went downstairs like that, Cass would totally turn into horny mode. Shucks! Damn it, I hate you Austin Moon!

"NO!" I yelled in response, my cheeks were flaming.

"Then explain to me why you're red as a tomato, Dorkson?" he replied coldly, using the familiar nickname. He was making fun of me?!

"They need you downstairs, Moon! I'm not about to get in trouble because you refused to put on a shirt like _a civilized human being _and greet people instead of being a party-popper," I scolded him diverting the topic, but he didn't seem to budge. Again, I sounded like an annoying idiot. But, Austin being Austin just smirked at me in response.

Why did I have to be the one to get Austin to come downstairs?

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "have it your way, you _pig_!" I stalked out of the room slamming the door in Austin's face, this seemed to get Mrs. Moon's attention because she called up to us asking if everything was just as I was about to reply Austin opened the door and came out of the room.

"We're fine! The closet door just got jammed!" he answered.

I rolled my eyes, but at least I'd gotten him out of the room. He was now, no longer shirtless but wearing a button down shirt and black pants. He looked pretty _hot _but I'd never admit that in a million years. We approached the staircase but I didn't budge. For all I knew, Austin could put a bug/chemical in my hair. After so many years I always thought about that.

"Ladies first," Austin said motioning for me to go down the stairs.

Yet, I didn't budge. How could I trust him?

"No, I'm not going to budge," I responded folding my arms.

"Are you not a woman?" he asked examining me.

Blood rushed to my face and I was blushing uncontrollably. Austin just smiled in appreciation and grasped my bicep tightly pulling me down the stairs with him. At least he hadn't pulled me down bridal style, right? Although, I wouldn't have mind that much.

WHAT was I SAYING?!

He let go of me when we reached the landing, the spot where he had pulled me was now bruised. Did I mentioned I had very delicate skin? I pushed away the thought of the bruise and plastered a fake smile on my face as we approached the dining room table where Cass was being bombarded by lots of questions.

All eyes fell to us as we walked into the room, I was about to take the empty seat next to Cassidy but Mrs. Moon stopped me, "Ally, why don't you sit next to your mom that way Austin can meet Cassidy?" You mean _hook up_, I thought as I nodded and turned to the direction of my mom.

Immediately Austin's gaze fell on Cassidy who looked straight back at him. They were like that throughout the dinner. Mostly questions were aimed at Cassidy and Austin who were the center of attention. Once or twice Cass redirected a question to me but it was nothing much, like usual, I was behind the curtain concealed from all the action.

Once everyone had eaten their tummies full, the dads went into the living room and put on the TV to the latest baseball game, the moms went into the kitchen and Austin and Cassidy disappeared onto the deck. With nothing else to do, I went up the stairs and went to the sliding door opened it and slipped out on the balcony.

Down below I could hear distant chatter, it was Austin and Cassidy. They were talking about random things such as what their parents did for a living, where they lived, what they wanted to be when they grew up. Crazy, right? But at least they weren't having a make-out session.

I couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy. Why hadn't Austin been this nice to me in all the years we knew each other? Suddenly Cassidy came into play and he was head-over-heels about her. Why? Was it Cassidy's seductiveness, prettiness, her hourglass figure? I was nothing compared to Cassidy, instead I was Ally Dawson, the girl who wore sweats and slacks, wore glasses, (used contacts), loved black and white movies and read almost every classic there was in the world. And not once in all these years had Austin bother to know all these things. But yet he was here talking to my best friend in the whole world wanting to know everything about her.

Was it possible, that I, Ally Dawson was falling for Austin Moon?...

**_I hope you liked this chapter! And thank you for all the reviews, reads, favorites and follows! Thank you so much, also to my silent readers! Thanks a billion! And please don't forget to review! _**

**_Love,_**

**_Amie_**


	3. Chapter 3

*/*Chapter Three*/*

_Snap out of it, Ally! _I scolded myself. There was no way in the world, I was falling for that conceited jerk! It was all just a misunderstanding, he was just influencing me into believing something that wasn't true. Pushing away my thoughts I focused on Austin and Cassidy, Austin was telling Cassidy a joke and she was laughing like it was the end of the world.

"Ally!" I heard Mom call me.

I turned to go stepping out of the balcony, and closing the sliding door. I didn't care if Austin and Cassidy heard my footsteps. The thought of Austin and Cassidy taking a liking to each other disgusted me but the thought of _me _falling for _him _was absurd.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked me when I entered the kitchen, she was wiping away a butcher's knife.

"I was on the balcony," I replied looking away, I noticed Mrs. Moon wasn't with her.

"You just wondered off without telling anyone, sweetie, we were worried," Mom reassured me. She was kidding right? Since when was someone worried about me around here?

She changed the subject. "You know Dallas Collins? One of Austin and your friends from young?"

"Yeah?" I remembered him, when we were nine Austin, Dallas and I had camped out in the deck at the Moon's cottage, and while Austin had been going to get some popcorn Dallas had _kissed _me. Not kiss like on the cheek but kiss on the lips. I didn't make it a big deal since I had a crush on him from ever since I could remember and also since I agreed to kiss him back.

"Mimi and I were just talking about him, turns out Dallas is coming in a few days, isn't that great?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's great." So that had probably been Dallas Austin was taking to on the phone_ with._ I wasn't looking forward for his arrival since I hadn't seen him in years.

"Don't you think we should head back to the cottage soon? I think it's getting pretty late." To emphasize my point I feigned a yawn.

Mom didn't need to be told twice.

*/*

"Oh my gosh, Ally, you didn't tell me Austin was so hot!" Cassidy chirped once we entered the room. I knew this was coming but I went along with it. Hopefully Cassidy realized sooner or later Austin was a big jerk.

"I'd hardly call him hot," I responded nonchalantly.

"_Oh, Ally! _That's so mean! I know you hate the guy and all but he's actually not a big jerk as you think he is!"

"Says someone who's only known him for an hour!" I shot back.

Cassidy folded her arms and stared at me disappointedly, I sighed and began to unlace my converse. "OK, can you do me a favor and stop acting like a bitch? I know you have a rivalry with the guy and all but I actually find him _decent_."

I finished untying the lace and looked up to face Cassidy, "Look, Cassidy, you can ask me to do anything else but be nice to that jerk. This summer is suppose to be about us so I'd appreciate if you stopped throwing yourself at any guy you see!"

Such a drama queen!

I forcibly pulled off both of my converse not bothering to untie the other lace. Cass just huffed in response and rifled through her clothes on the bed picking out some jammies to wear. The rest of clothes went into a basket on her bed. She started to change while I occupied myself with finding a sweater.

After several seconds of rummaging through neatly folded clothes, I found a grey over-sized sweater and instantly pulled my top over my head and my pants off aiming them at a nearby basket that was going to be used as a hamper.

I slipped the over-sized sweater over my head and pulled the hair-tie out from my messed up ponytail. Looking at the mirror, I could see my chalky skin, thin eyebrow line and stubby nose (which I'd inherited from my dad). I was neither beautiful nor hideous, just in-between.

I immediately started taking off my contacts making sure I didn't stab myself in the eye with my nails that were badly bitten. Everything was blurry while I squinted for my glasses that I'd put on top of the dresser earlier.

"Looking for these," Cassidy teased.

I turned around, Cassidy was holding my glasses by one leg. My eyes widened in surprise as she dashed off the bed out of the room. _Damn you, Cassidy! _

"Cassidy!" I yelled chasing after her, hitting the edge of her bed and the doorframe in the process. Dang it! Why did I have to be near-sighted?

I caught sight of a blurry image of Cassidy heading into the kitchen. Shit, she was going to dump my glasses too? _Bitch! _

"Cassidy, stop!" I pleaded anxiously not realizing I'd bumped into someone in the process. With a hard _clash _I collapsed onto the ground landing hard on my rear. He figure I bumped into was chuckling impishly. What a second?! It was neither my mom or my dad? They both didn't have piercing blue eyes.

_Austin Moon did. _

What the hell was he doing here? But before I could open my mouth and ask, I realized that in the process of falling down and landing on my rear, my sweatshirt had risen and my underwear was showing. And they way I was sprawled on the floor Austin had seen way too much, just to be _OK_.

"Whoa, you OK?" I heard Austin ask between chuckles, he held his hand out for me to take.I reluctantly took it and fought tears of humiliation. There was no way Austin was going to forget about this.

"_Just peachy_, maybe if someone was watching where they were going none of this would've happened!" I snapped in irritation.

"You're right, _Dorkson_, maybe if you didn't _run into me_ none of this would've happened. By the way I'm totally digging the granny panties you got there." He winked at me and chuckled a little.

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "Go to hell, Austin Moon!" I shouted.

"Thanks for the invite, but I've _already _been there and it's not my type of place, you know _the women are not as accommodating._" He said still chuckling. _You bastard! Pervert! _

"Why are you even here? Are you stalking me?" I snapped.

"Stalking you? Hardly. I'm sorry to break it to you this way, but you don't fit the _qualifications_."

Ouch. That hurt.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked.

"You're kicking me out?" Austin said pouting, "but we were _having _so much _fun_!"

But before I could make an ass of myself Cassidy jumped in, smiling air to air at the sight of him. "Austin! What a lovely surprise, what are you doing here?"

Austin's immediately stopped pouting at the sight of her and instead _smiled _and acted as if we were best friends

"Dorkson and I were just chatting," Austin said. Dorkson? Did he really not know my real name? _BTW, it's Ally you jerk! _

"Dorkson?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for _Allyson_," he replied. So he remembers Allyson but he doesn't remember that everyone calls me Ally?

"Oh, that's so sweet," Cassidy said, seeing it was a time for her to pry she began interrogating Austin, "so, what are you doing here, Austin?"

"You forgot your phone, so I thought I'd bring it to you," Austin retrieved something from his pocket and handed her a familiar iPhone with a bedazzled case. This made Cass grin.

"Thanks, I was wondering where this went," she said. _No you didn't you liar! _

"So how long have you and Ally known each other?" Cassidy pried.

"As long as we started walking," he replied coolly.

_As long as Cass is here asking questions he won't make an ass of himself because he likes her, _I told myself. Oh, shit. He liked Cassidy! Cassidy seemingly liked him back! Don't tell me I had to be the _love whisperer _between these two.

"Really? That's so sweet, I'm sure you guys are really close."

They were staring at each other now, Austin's bright blue _beautiful _eyes were glistening with _longing_. Oh, dear, this was a Romeo and Rosaline in the making. "Cass, I think _Moon_ needs to go home now. You know, it's getting pretty late," I butted in snapping them out of their trance.

Cassidy blinked. "I think, I think Ally's right, Austin. It's getting pretty late now and your parents are probably worried sick."

Austin looked at me when he slyly said, "I took my car, I can reach home in fifteen minutes and my parents are sound asleep. So, _Cass, _we could hang out a bit if you want to."

"Actually, Cassidy has a curfew," I piped in.

"Oh, Ally! Relax, it's not like Austin and I are going to do _stuff_! Besides, isn't it past your _bedtime,_ early-bird?" she asked.

"Fine," I finally gave in, _I mean what was the worst they could do? Mom and Dad were under the same roof and if anything got out of control, Dad knew how to swing a bat. _

"Sweet dreams, Dorkson," Austin said mockingly.

"Whatever," I muttered heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Fifteen minutes later, I was in bed drifting off into a deep sleep.

*/*

When I awoke the next morning, I found Cassidy in her bed sound asleep. I staggered to the chest to find my glasses. They were there in the same stop I'd been trying to find them yesterday. Cass had probably given up her act and given them back to me. Slipping them on, I headed to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

It was around eight o'clock when I finally finished in the bathroom, heading back to my room in nothing but a towel, I dropped the grey sweater into a hamper and found a bra and a clean underwear to wear. I pulled on some faded sweatpants and a sweatshirt, (I was freezing) and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

The fridge and the cabinets were already stocked with food to last us an entire three weeks, so I decided to make some fried egg since it was the easiest thing to make. Mom and Dad would be up in half an hour and would start getting ready for their morning jog and Cassidy would probably be up around twelve o'clock. That just added more leisure time for me.

After finishing my eggs, I put my plate into the sink and headed back to the room silently. Cassidy was still fast asleep with the covers drawn on top of her. I fished through my bag for my dog-eared copy of _Wuthering Heights _and silently crossed the room shutting the door behind me, surprisingly Cass didn't even wake.

"Ally-cat!" Dad exclaimed. I jumped, startled by his sudden arrival. Unlike the Moon's cottage, our cottage was a flat so everyone had easy access to everything and that meant sneaking up on people too.

"Dad! Cassidy and Mom are still sleeping, so keep your voice down," I hissed in a whisper.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was just going out for a jog, do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'll pass," I replied looking away from him. Next, he was going to beg me to be Mom's replacement since she wasn't awake to go jogging with him.

"Please?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Dad, you're a grown man, you can go jogging by yourself!" I protested.

"OK, but you're missing out on some good ol' exercising time with your pops!"

I rolled my eyes this was the only time he acknowledged me. "Bye, Dad."

He finally gave up and headed out the door. Within halfway through the book, Mom and Cass woke up. "Where's your father, Ally?" Mom asked me stepping into the living room.

"He went outside for a jog," I answered.

"And you didn't go with him? You know how your father gets lost very easily!" she scolded me. _Darn_, I had forgotten that. I prayed that Dad hadn't gotten lost.

Then Cassidy came into the living room, Mom greeted her with a _smile. _As soon as I saw her, I dropped my book and pulled her into the room. I _had _to know every detail of what happened last night with Austin.

"What's this all about?" Cassidy asked me suspiciously when Mom was out of earshot.

"About last night! What happened with you and Moon?" I asked impatiently.

Cassidy grinned. "Is someone jealous?"

"Cass, I just want to make sure nothing happened!" I protested. Even though I had to admit, I was the teensy bit jealous. Cass was on the verge of spending more time with Austin then me!

"Alright, Ally, I'll tell you since you're _dying _to know," she replied stressing the _dying, _"Austin and I went into his car to talk because he insisted on getting to know me better. We started talking and then suddenly we started making-out. I have to say, his six-pack is rock hard!"

My heart skipped a beat. Austin and Cassidy made out in his car? Exactly everything I didn't want to happen. Oh dear god, Cassidy, please don't be pregnant!

And then Cassidy started laughing. "Ally, you actually fell for it! God, you're so sensitive! I was kidding! Austin and I just watched a movie and then he left and I went to sleep."

_Thank you, thank you! _

"You... You imbecile!" I yelled.

Cassidy just laughed harder.

**_Hahaha, so I hoped you like this chapter too:D Sorry if it's not like all the other chapters but I'm really busy with school and the high school process. Yeah, I can't believe it's my last year of middle school, but whatevs. Enough of my ongoing excuses. And please review!  
Love,_**

**_Amie_**


	4. Chapter 4

*/*Chapter Four*/*  
"Which one do you think Austin would like more?" Cassidy asked holding up a black lace top and a light green polka dot peplum one. I frowned slightly, both tops looked a little too revealing but I went with the flow choosing the peplum top.

Cassidy added it gleefully to the white skinny jeans and golden flats. Five days went by and Cass was infatuated with Austin, always staring at him like a lovesick puppy when he wasn't looking or chatting with him about some random subject, it was pretty obvious she was totally into Austin and Austin was into her. I hated the fact of Romeo and Rosaline being together because that would cause problems but they were inseparable and there was nothing I could do about Cass having a boy-crazy crush on him.

She turned to me, and said, "As for you, I think a dress will do." Wait?! For me? Was Cassidy going crazy? There was no way in hell she was going o dress me. If she did, the outcome would be me looking like a hooker.

"You're not dressing me, Cass! We're just going to a dinner to welcome Dallas!" I protested.

"Really? Cause someone told me last time you saw him you were all lip-smoochy with him!" she snickered. I felt my face flush. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Mrs. Moon had told her.

After much deliberation, when I didn't reply, Cass yelled, "Aha! So Mrs. Dallas Collins isn't denying it!" Haha, very funny I thought. After all these years though, I never thought of Dallas. Sure, we kissed but it was more of a one-night stand thing where he just left and didn't talk to me the next day or the years that followed.

"Call me that one more time, Chandler, and your head is going to be mopping the floors!"

Cassidy never stopped teasing me but did stop snickering, which did help slightly. After some unrelenting begging that came after that I finally agreed to have Cass pick out and outfit, but that meant no makeup, hair makeovers and heels (go converse!).

"Perfect!" Cassidy squealed. She added the finishing touch by tightening a canvas belt around my waist and rearranging the jean jacket I was wearing. The final outcome had been a flower-printed dress, a jean jacket, a canvas belt and military-green converse shoes.

Cassidy walked up to the dresser and picked up a hair claw and came back to me, ready to give me a hair makeover. Ugh, was she deaf? But I didn't complain because it would just get on her nerves. She twisted my hair and clawed it letting some loose hair fall by my ears. She picked up a hand mirror in front of my face. What I saw shocked me, I looked amazing, my hairstyle brought out my heart-shaped face more and my stubby nose didn't stick out.

_OK, so maybe there was an advantage to having a hookerish best friend. _

"Cassidy, Ally, you both look amazing!" Mom said from the couch, she un-glued her eyes from _Jeopardy _and thoroughly examined us. Dad was outside checking the car's oil. Minutes later, Mom was locking up the house and Cassidy and I were in the back seat singing along to _Maroon 5 _songs.

In five minutes Dad pulled up by the Moon's cabin and parked the car. Cass and I came out of the car in a fit of giggles at a joke Cass had made. Mr. Moon was on the deck reading a newspaper. He looked up at us alarmed but then called Mrs. Moon and told her we were here and then came down to greet us.

We entered the house taking off our shoes in a sequenced order. Glancing at the dinner table I could see delectable dishes waiting to be gobbled. I was about to drool but a brown haired boy caught my attention.

_It was Dallas, and he was good-looking. _

Austin entered the room behind him looking around and as usual he locked gazes with Cassidy like she was the last-living thing in the world. It took me a matter of moments to see Dallas walking up to Cassidy and me.

"Hey, Ally, right?" he greeted me.

"Hey, Dallas, right?" I mimicked him and we both grinned.

"Hey, you must be the famous Dallas I've heard about! Ally's told me so much about you!" Cassidy butted in.

"Dallas, this is Cass she's Dorkson's best friend," Austin said, Mom, Dad, Mr. And Mrs. Moon were too busy chattering away to notice anything. Gladly, Dallas came to my rescue.

"Right! You're Austin's _girl_, the one he doesn't stop fantasizing about kissing!" Dallas exclaimed. Austin and Cass's face flushed. Dallas and I both grinned. Mom and Dad came and greeted Dallas and we all sat down at the dinner table. This time I was seated next to Dallas, which I didn't mind.

"So, Dallas, tell us about Alabama, it's been so long since I heard about your parents," Mom prompted.

Dallas placed down his fork and he spoke, "My parents are good. They just started a mattress company and all really busy with it."

"That's great, dear," Mrs. Moon said.

Question after question came and Dallas reluctantly answered them. We learned that he had a girlfriend named Emma he had dated for two years. Luckily, that left dating Dallas and Cass trying to hook us up out of the question.

Dinner ended and we made our way back to the cottage in silence. Cass listened to music and I stared out the window trying my best not to fall asleep.

*/*  
"I can't believe he finally asked me out on a date!" Cass squealed sipping a latte and readjusting some shopping bags on her arm. We were at the nearest shopping mall hunting for clothes for Cass's date with Austin. She already had a million clothes _literally _, so why go through the process of buying more clothes? _That's what happens when you have rich parents, _I thought.

"Ooh! Let's go in here!" Cass pointed to a beachwear shop; bikinis, tankinis and other beach stuff were on display. I checked my watch, it was 2:30, and we only had half an hour to get back to the other side of the mall to meet Dad who was going to pick us up.

"Cass, we have to go and meet my dad soon," I said persistently," and you already have enough bags as it is." I recalled the amount of bikinis I saw the day she had unpacked her clothes.

"Pleeaaasee!" Cass begged giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Cass—" I began.

But she was already pulling me into the store. I didn't try fighting back knowing Cass would just throw a fit and call me the worst best friend in the world. Plus, I might get something for free. A) I didn't pack a bathing suit and b) God knows how much Cass's parents gave her in that thick wallet of hers.

She zoomed to the bikini section pulling me along. She put down the bags she was holding and began checking out a peach colored string bikini. My eyes couldn't help but fall on a sunset colored halter bikini, it looked tempting to try on. _No, Ally, remember, you are here only to babysit Cass and make sure she doesn't do anything wrong! _I scolded that. Screw that.

I began fishing through the rack for my size, which I knew by heart thanks to Cass who dragged me everywhere with her, insisting I could learn a few fashion tips. Once, she even offered to buy me patterned slacks as an attempt of trying to get rid of my sweats and sweatshirts. Of course, I had refused, I mean what was more comfortable than sweatshirts and sweatpants?

"See? I knew you'd find something you'd like, and just for taking my advice, I'll sponsor the bill," Cassidy offered.

"Um, Cass, you really don't need to do that," I assured her, Dad had given me a hundred dollars hoping I'd "treat myself to something nice" a.k.a. "get a new wardrobe for your mother's sake."

"Yes, I do. Anyways, go try it on, I wanna see how you look in it. And you never know, Dallas might dump that Emma girl just glancing at your sexy body," she winked. I slapped her on the arm playfully.

"Sexy Ally," Cass sang, as I finally found my size and headed to an empty dressing room.

After five seconds of undressing and adjusting the bikini, I took a quick glance in the mirror, my stomach area revealed a flat stomach, (I had a really good metabolism) and toned muscles from my daily jogs.

"Come on, don't make me break down this door!" Cass yelled impatiently.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said opening the door slightly making sure no one but Cass was by the changing area. Luckily, everyone was either changing or by the cashier so that left Cass and me alone.

I opened the door exposing myself, Cass's grinned at me, "Looking good, sexy!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but feel a grin form on my face. Did I really look good?

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"OK, come on, we need to pay for that and go find your dad before someone gets pissed."

I went back into the dressing room and changed as fast as possible and then met Cass who was being called next on line. Eyeballing the watch on my wrist I anxiously watched Cass pay and the lady hand Cass the bag, without saying a proper goodbye we dashed out the store door and ran down to the other side of the mall to the place where Dad had dropped us.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, picking it up I heard Dad's voice.

"Ally-cat?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Dad, we're here waiting for you."

"Sweetie, something came up and I needed to help Mike with something, I sent Austin to pick you and Cassidy up." _Austin? _Was he insane?

"Ally-cat?" Dad asked again. I realized I'd completely zoned out.

"Sure, got to go," I said simultaneously Austin's jeep approached us. Cass looked at Austin and me delightedly.

Austin got out of the car and took Cass's bags and put them in the backseat, _where I had to sit. _She smiled at him totally ignoring my existence and opened Cass's side of the door for her. "Ally? Come on!" she yelled grasping my attention.

Sighing, I got into the backseat of Austin's car and sat down quickly. Austin and Cass were now deep in a conversation I had no idea how to decode. It went on like this for the whole ride to the cottage. I wished I brought a book to read.

*/*

Once we got home, we found Mr. and Mrs. Moon in our living room along with Dallas deeply in a discussion about something and Mom and Dad were smiling understandingly. Dallas stared off into space until our entrance which caught everyone's attention.

"Austin, Cassidy, Ally, we have some exciting news!" Mrs. Moon squealed.

_Please don't let it be the sex talk, _I pleaded. Although, that hardly counted.

"The annual hiking challenge to the falls starts again and we've already chosen the teams!" My jaw dropped in shock. Cass glanced at me questioningly but I shrugged it off focusing on everything they were saying. Every single year for as long as I could remember, we the Moons and the Dawsons versed each other in a hiking race to see who got to Rushmore Falls first. And every single year, I'd been doing it I was stuck with the one and only Austin Moon. Great, isn't it?

"That's great," Austin mumbled unenthusiastically, I could tell he was having the same thoughts as me.

"I know, right?" Mom said cheerily.

"What are the teams?" I choked out.

"Oh, right! Mimi and Mike, Lester and I, Dallas and Cassidy and Austin and you, Ally," Mom responded. I could die right then and there. There was no way, I was going hiking with _Austin Monica Moon! _

**_I hoped you liked this chapter! Don't forget to read and review! _**

**_Love,_**

**_Am_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_*/*Chapter Five*/*_**

"WHAT?" Both Austin and I bellowed at the same time. All four parents shot us looks. Dallas and Cass watched in amusement.

"I refuse to go hiking with her!" Austin spat.

Um... ouch. That hurt. Why had it, though?

"Austin! Stop acting like this!" Mrs. Moon hissed.

"I will do anything you ask me to do, but don't let me go with _her_!" he pleaded, determination in his eyes. Mrs. Moon was going to say something but Mom butted in.

"Mimi, I think it's best if we just stick to the original plan. Austin is going to be going with Ally, no exceptions." She glared at Austin when she was saying the last part. Austin looked away dismayed.

"That is not fair!" Austin exclaimed.

"Life is not fair, get use to it!" Mr. Moon yelled irritably. Austin grunted in response. I just stood there idly listening to everything they were saying.

"Ally's not making a problem out of it, so why should you?" Mrs. Moon pointed out.

All eyes shot to me expecting me to say something. "Um... We do it every year together, I mean Austin and I can handle it." _Not really, I'd rather eat a roach than go with Austin. _

"You see?" Mrs. Moon said, "everything's going to be just fine."

***/***

Map in hand and a compass in another, I turned around squinting, wishing the sun wasn't so bright. It had been nearly fifteen minutes into the hike and Austin and I already gotten lost. While I did most of the work, Austin just lazed trying to get a signal on his phone. We hadn't spoken a word since yesterday. No matter what Austin did to try to make Mr. and Mrs. Moon change their minds it hadn't work.

"Will you at least help me?" I finally said, grasping the boy's attention. Austin glanced at surprised.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to read a map," Austin replied, he walked up to me and rotated the map. _How stupid could I get? I was holding the map upside down! _

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome,_ without me you'd never know how to_ read_ a map!"_

"Shut up!" I hissed, suprisingly the jerk didn't argue.

We began trekking up a small clearing, I recalled Mom telling me that the hike was two hours in away in distance from the , I'd read a hiker's handbook and packed an abundant amount of food and water for Austin and I and other necessities.

"Dawson," Austin said stopping me in midair, "give me the bag."

I realized he meant the hiking bag, he'd probably only offered the suggestion out of guilt. I mean, when Mom and Dad weren't around, he had said some things that he would have later regretted. I loosened the straps and handed it over to him awkwardly, it actually was _really _heavy.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Don't mention it. I just saved your ass from utter embarrassment."

"What?!" I asked alarmed.

"Let's face it, Dorkson, eventually you'd topple o_ver and the show would be amusing_."

I looked away flustered.

We hiked for a couple of more miles before Austin and I stopped for some water and granola bars. Austin sat down on a rock and I stood leaning against a tree taking in the view of the terrain, surprisingly I didn't see any of the other teams. I knew for sure Dallas and Cass were all the way to the back, so that might've put Austin and in second or third place.

Austin said something snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked to him. "Huh?"

"I said judging from where we are we only have about a mile to go again which is about another fifty minutes if we walk fast."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I choked out. _Great, Ally, you ruin the moment. Now Austin thinks you're an idiot. _

"I _pity _you." he replied.

"You _pity _me! Well then..." But before I could say something else, Austin pulled me by my hand and continued going up the trail, we heard a branch crack and within seconds I could hear Cass's whining.

"You ruined my shoes, you idiot!" she hissed venomously at Dallas.

"Who told you to wear high heels to go _hiking?_"

I felt sorry for Dallas already. Cass had a history for being a total ass when it came to working with people.

"Can we stop now? Cass and Dallas are like miles away from us," I pleaded, Austin let go of my hand and I anticipated another ugly bruise on my wrist. I give a small wince but don't bother to say anything to Austin, as it was already he couldn't stand me being partnered up with him.

"This is why I never go hiking with girls," Austin muttered.

"Well, excuse me, I'm only a human being!" I snapped, boy, did he have mood swings.

"A _puny _human being. God, Dorkson, you're a pain in the ass."

"Look, Austin! I didn't choose to come with you on this trip, OK? Get that through your hard head! You think I like having you for company? I'd rather be buried to death than spend another minute with you!"

Austin smirked. "Oh, the feeling's mutual, Dawson."

Ugh! Jackass! But instead of coming back with some impudent remark, Austin continued hiking up the trail. With nothing else to do I followed him. We walked the next hour in silence, my feet hurt from continuous walking and Austin didn't even bother to stop. If I did, I would be screwed.

The earthy smell of damp forest came my way. Wait, that meant we were not far from the falls. I was about to break into a happy dance when I realized Austin was talking to me.

"What did you say?"

"I _said _stop zoning out."

"You're not the boss of me!" I snapped.

"Look, Dawson, I'm not about to get slowed down because you won't cooperate with me!"

"Like I even want to be here with an asshole like you!"

"I get your point, Dorkson! No need o be so redundant." Austin said firmly.

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot in frustration. Big mistake. Pain shot up my leg and I bit back a wince. My forbearance for this boy was running short. One more snobby comment and Austin's handsome face was going to be deformed for the rest of his life.

Austin smiled at my show.

God, I wanted to kick him in his groin. Then he'd know what _pain _really felt like. For a second, I fathomed what Cass could see in a guy like Austin. Sure, he was smoking hot, a jock, popular and smart when he wanted to be but he was a player, flirting with every girl he saw. If Cass wasn't careful he would just entangle her into his web and use her till she broke.

Now, the idea of inflicting pain on him _there _was really tempting.

I smiled, leisurely enjoying the thought, something wet began running down my bottom lip.

Drooling? I wiped away at it hastily, hoping that Austin hadn't seen it.

"Dorkson?" I felt a whack on my head.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I gasped, tenderly rubbing the spot where he had hit me.

"Just making sure you stopped having negative thoughts."

Negative thoughts? What the f-?

"You are the pervert!"

"Hey, I was simply stating what I saw a girl _drooling_ doing, the first sign a girl is having thoughts about a boy's crotch!"

I blushed. _Like really blushed. _My cheeks were redder than tomatos.

Austin snickered, "Who knew Ally Dawson fantasized about getting in my pants?"

My cheeks heated, my face about to explode from humiliation.

"Come on, Dorkson," Austin said, grasping my arm and hauling me in the direction of the falls.

***/***

When we reached the 'X' on the map, we saw no flags mounted into the earth. Austin and I exchanged smiles and he retrieved the flag pole and began setting it up. Minutes later he was done and he admired his work. I had to admit, he was pretty handy.

He took of the bag and began walking down the bank of the river, I trailed behind him stupidly. When he found a spot, he began unlacing his boots, with one swift motion he took them off along with his socks. He began to take of his shirt when I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I suddenly asked.

"obviously, I'm going to take a swim."

"But-" I started but Austin had already resumed taking off his shirt revealing his glorious abs. God, they were so sexy I could trail kisses along them with my lips. WHAT THE FUCK? What the hell was I saying? I looked away flustered as Austin began to undo his belt buckle, I heard his pants drop to the floor and subsequently a loud splash.

I turned around, looking aimlessly at his jeans. No briefs. Good. He wasn't skinny dipping.

"Turning you on yet, Dawson?" I locked gazes with Austin.

He looked hotter than ever. The sunlight was on him, his blue eyes glistening and his sexy grin. Holy shit. Was I actually having these thoughts about Austin? No. Way. In. Hell.

_Yes way, _the answer taunted me.

"Not even a bit, Moon," I replied teasingly.

Was I actually flirting with him?

"Why don't you come in here with me? The water's cold without a little _warmth_."

"Nice try, Moon. Still not going to budge."

"Aww, but why? You're gonna leave ole Austin hanging?"

"Now that you mention it, it's actually not a bad idea."

Before I realized what Austin was doing, he began coming out of the water dripping wet everywhere. He grasped me by my waist and locked his hand over my head so I was going headfirst into the water. Austin laughed and I broke the surface, splashing at him.

Not to mention, I had on the clothes I came with. Nicely done, Austin. Now I was going to have to wear a bikini and a towel all the way home. Awesome, right?

Austin splashed back at me spraying my face. I groaned, sending a wave back at him but he dodged it and swam the other direction.

"Enjoying yourself?" Austin asked.

"I'm _great._ Other than the fact I'm wearing my outfit that I came with, which is now soaking wet, I'm just peachy, Austin." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you are right. I should've let you strip." Which frankly, wouldn't have been a big deal since I was wearing a bikini under my cover-ups.

I just sent him another wave, which hit him square in the face.

"Now you are really in for it, Dawson." he warned me playfully.

I swam across to the deeper side of the river, between giggles. Austin and I were now circling each other sending small waves at each other, laughing like five-year-olds. Once I stopped for a mili-second, Austin took his chance and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me under the surface with him.

Once I broke the surface again, I was welcomed by many splashes that hit me straight in the face. My breath hitched. My clothes were weighing me down. I began swimming to the shore, thrusting my soaking boots off and along with my socks and when Austin wasn't looking,I pulled my jeans down deciding to leave my top on since it covered my bum.

"Stripping for me now? I thought you were better than that," Austin stated teasingly.

What to say to that one?

Instead, I sent him another wave that he dodged it, giving me time to swim away. But once again, Austin was too fast for me and he locked his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I realized we were only inches apart now. Everything seemed to stop in that sudden movement.

It was just me and Austin locked in each other's arms.

Austin looked at my lips and then back at me, and then started leaning in, pulling me closer to his approaching lips.

_He wasn't hesitating. _

_Austin Moon was going to kiss me?_

But then everything came to a halt as we heard a shriek come from behind us...

***/***

**I hoped you liked the fifth chapter. Austin was going to kiss Ally! Yay! I was fangirling all the way while writing this scene... And sorry if I haven't updated this in a month, it's been really busy at school and I had some major writer's block. **

**Anyways, reviews, follows and favs are appreciated.  
**

**Love,**

**Am**


End file.
